the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Maybelle Child
Maybelle Child, more commonly known as MaybeChild, joined the NeS Heroes not long before the defeat of Grand Admiral Thrawn and the rise of Totallyevil. She is often overbearing towards men, finding fault in everything associated with masculinity. She is partnered with The Otter in a rough relationship where she seems to hate him as much as love him. While she was once a long term mainstay of the NeS Heroes she would later join The Forgotten and feature prominently within their ranks. Description Appearance MaybeChild's height is referenced as being shortNeS1 Post 164, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. She wears worn, blue jeans, an embroidered gauze shirt and loads of jewelleryNeS1 Post 181, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. She wears her hair in a long braid, with a heavy hair-tie that can whip a man's face so hard to knock him overNeS1 Post 242, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Personality MaybeChild is big on hippy culture and prone to drug taking and appreciates concepts of peace and loveNeS1 Post 174, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. She is keen on dressing up others, especially The OtterNeS1 Post 214, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. She is empathic, even going so far as to feel sorry for the enemies she hurts. Feminist Maybe is a staunch feminist and first expresses her frustration when she asserts that working with men can be very fruitless. Healthy Diet MaybeChild likes health drinks, such as kombucha and other such teasNeS1 Post 205, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Music Lover MaybeChild enjoys music and hippy festivalsNeS1 Post 209, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. She also has something of an obsession with Davy JonesDavy Jones (musician) article, Wikipedia.. Powers & Talents Finger Snap Though rarely utilised, MaybeChild can change her clothes with the snap of a fingerNeS1 Post 180, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Possessions Cleric Gear While donning the guise of a cleric, Semievil bestowed several items that could only be used by clerics; Armour of the Self-righteous, Evil-Bane Morning Star and the Canticle of CanticlesNeS1 Post 240, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Relationships Lovers The Otter and MaybeChild were first friends that bonded well over a shared interest of recreational drugs and she would dress him up in the clothes she liked. History The Fight of the Century of the Week Main article: The Fight of the Century of the Week MaybeChild enters Ares' Colosseum, casually approaching the NeS Heroes despite them being in the arena, after seeing Gonk2m4 go whizzing by wearing a pink bunny suit. Gebohq Simon killed his friend Rob X during a lapse of sanity, and an army of Star TrekStar Trek article, Wikipedia. fans were whisked out of existence by a time paradox but MaybeChild chose to operate under the assumption that these were mysteries to be solved so that she had the opportunity to run a Scooby-DooScooby-Doo article, Wikipedia. parody wherein she is VelmaVelma Dinkley article, Wikipedia.NeS1 Post 167, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. A monster chases them around in typical Scooby-Doo fashionNeS1 Post 168, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer. until Antestarr traps it in a net and removes its mask to reveal Semievil. Before they could celebrate Raistlin MajereRaistlin Majere article, Wikipedia. bursts out of a lava pit and vows to take down a dragon, mistaking Galvatron as oneNeS1 Post 171, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. When Semievil finds himself tied up by banana peels, he asks for help from the other heroes but they're all stoned on drugs and having a Human Be-InHuman Be-In article, Wikipedia.. MaybeChild gets it together enough to use Antestarr's incense to burn away the banana peels and free Semievil. Seeing that Semievil and Raistlin Majere are not going to stop fighting, MaybeChild takes the opportunity to start a betting poolNeS1 Post 179, NeS1 Page 5, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. After Semievil defeats Raistlin, he then crumples into bones from exhaustion. MaybeChild pockets her winnings from the pool and tries to encourage Semievil to get it together, while also ripping the duct tape, which she insists is Duck Tape according to Ms Mezz, from his lips. Later she is chasing down an escaped anthropomorphic mushroom that had been in her kombuchaKombucha article, Wikipedia. tea. The mushroom pees tea onto her gear and she continues to chase it. She went up into The Crow's Nest but neither Gebohq nor The Otter had seen the mushroom. Instead Otter offered Maybe join him in smoking hookahHookah article, Wikipedia. and gifted her a MetallicaMetallica article, Wikipedia. magazine, knowing she would like it. She later resumed her search for the mushroom and found herself in Trixie's Room where Trixie and Ursa Major were asleep. When she accidentally stood on the tail of Morris the Cat he screeched and woke Ursa Major, the constellation-bear, up from his sleep. He was going to maul MaybeChild but she offered him the mushroom she had managed to finally find. He accepted and left just as The Otter entered. Otter was wearing Semievil's cloak in a plan that Semievil devised to get Trixie to attack Otter instead of himselfNeS1 Post 211, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer. but MaybeChild didn't like the cloak and made Otter get changed into something more fashionable. They were going to throw the cloak away so Semievil rushed in to stop them and get his cloak back. That was when Trixie woke up and saw him. He turned to the others for help but they'd both left. After Totallyevil arrives in the arena and displayed the severed head of Grand Admiral Thrawn, she became the primary villain of the group. In order to fight against Totallyevil, and her two henchmen, the NeS Heroes gathered in the arena again and transformed into character classesCharacter Class (Dungeons & Dragons) article, Wikipedia. from Dungeons & DragonsDungeons & Dragons article, Wikipedia., giving them all new powers. Maybe became a ClericCleric article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia.. To quickly escape, The Otter used his druidicDruid article, Dungeons & Dragons Wikia. powers to teleport them off of Ares' Colosseum and back to Earth, where they appeared at StonehengeNeS1 Post 228, NeS1 Page 6, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Totallyevil Main article: Totallyevil (Story Arc) When the heroes arrived at Stonehenge, they bore witness to the destruction of The Chimera when the comet finally struck it and ended the Imperial threat to the Earth. Totallyevil and her two henchmen, Farr and Wolf, had also come through the portal so the heroes decided to distract the evil trio by sacrificing a Random Audience Member to themNeS1 Post 229, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. After Semievil was unable to defeat Farr with his summoned fire-elemental, Otter and MaybeChild used their new Dungeons & Dragons powers to create massive roots coated in metal that formed a bunker around the heroesNeS1 Post 230, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. After Antestarr went outside to challenge Farr and lostNeS1 Post 234, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Antestarr the Writer., Semievil dragged him back inside. Farr, however, turned his attention to a newcomer named Krig the Viking. The Otter transformed into a cheetah and ran out to save Krig and bring him back inside. Wolf, with his super speed, was able to hit the two of them seventeen times in two seconds, which resulted in serious injuries that MaybeChild had to heal when they got backNeS1 Post 235, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Eventually the heroes started to get bored while hiding in the bunker as they had a Nintendo 64Nintendo 64 article, Wikipedia. but with no games. They plan to go to the local BlockbusterBlockbuster LLC article, Wikipedia. to get a game and Otter suggested they could pick up Killer Instinct 2Killer Instinct 2 article, Wikipedia. but Antestarr declared that the game sucked. Hearing the insult even from outside the bunker, Uncle Tusk smashed down the bunker's metal wall with his sword. Before he could rage further at Antestarr he spotted Krig as a fellow barbarian. When Krig said he wanted to eat a cat, Tusk, who hated cats, believed they'd be best friends and they left the bunker together. Through the gaping hole, the villains now leered inside with malicious grinsNeS1 Post 236, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer.. While Otter created a new portal, the other heroes battled against the villains. Maybe used her prayer book to invoke a god and a gigantic hand swatted Farr away. When they passed through the portal, they found themselves in a redwood forest. She and Semievil had to recharge their mana, as per the rules of Dungeons & Dragons, while Gebohq was zapped by a lightning bolt from a druid for trying to set a tree on fire with his flaming sword and shieldNeS1 Post 237, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Otter the Writer.. The leader of the druids, Undramondiginonhafabigmajicthing, approached them because he heard they were battling Totallyevil. When he found out Semievil was Totallyevil's brother, he banished Semievil and the skeletal man vanished from the forest. He bestowed a quest upon the remaining heroes; to seek out thhe Porkus Malorkis, a powerful sword capable of defeating evil. Just then, however, Krig the Viking and Uncle Tusk burst onto the scene being chased by a hungry Morris the CatNeS1 Post 238, NeS1 Page 6, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. The ewokEwok article, Wikipedia.-druids took the heroes prisoner, with the intention of burning them over a firepitNeS1 Post 241, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Gebohq the Writer., but MaybeChild made a prayer, using her clerical powers, and made everything vanish in an instant. Maybe expressed her disdain for working with men being 'fruitless'. She and Semievil conjure a portal to send them back to Stonehenge where they would all face the dark trinity at last. Maybe vouched to take on Wolf alone while the others split themselves against Farr and Totallyevil. She used a flame spell to reduce his staff to ash and after knocking him away with her long braid, she summons a swirl of fire around him. When she released him, with some pity, she approached him but he engulfed her within his trenchcoat. Within it she found he was no man as she was shrouded by nothing but utter darkness. She used her clerical powers once again and created a radiance of holy light that blasted outwards and splattered Wolf into chunks of blood and guts. Semievil and Gebohq went up against Semievil's sister and her summoned minions. They fell prey to poison, however, and Semievil desperately warned MaybeChild that she had to bless the ground where their enemies fell else Totallyevil would be able to raise them from the dead again as she is a NecromancerNecromancer article, D&D Wiki.. Just as Wolf returned from the grave, Semievil managed to use the last of his strength to force the ground to swallow the undead man againNeS1 Post 243, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. Semievil and MaybeChild intend to take down Wolf for the final time. When Totallyevil tried to stop Maybe, the cleric girl smacked her with a massive prayer book and knocked Totally over. The two finally managed to drag Wolf into the ground and bless the grave so that he couldn't be risen again. While distracted, Totallyevil sneaked up behind her brother and tried to hit him but Maybe saw the attack and blasted the villain. Maybe whipped rosary beads around Totally, which Semievil used to tie her up. They were suddenly interrupted in their task when Farr, The Otter and Antestarr fell into their midst during their own battle. All of this halted when a gigantic Big BoyBig Boy Restaurants article, Wikipedia. landed close by and a door opened to reveal a mysterious figureNeS1 Post 245, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. Seeing that the villains were distracted by the mysterious figure, Semievil cast an illusion over the heroes so that they would appear as rocks and could hideNeS1 Post 247, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Semievil333 the Writer.. The figure turned out to be Dr Evil, father of Semievil and TotallyevilNeS1 Post 248, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by MaybeChild the Writer.. As she couldn't find the heroes when disguised as boulders, she opted to go off with Farr to conquer the world. Dr Evil chose to go with them, though he mistook his daughter as a man. With them gone, Gebohq suggested that the heroes finally go questing for the Porkus MalorkisNeS1 Post 254, NeS1 Page 7, Totallyevil (Story Arc), Never-ending Story 1 written by Krig the Writer.. References External References Never-ending Story1 References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NeS1 Characters Category:NeS1 Heroes Category:NeS2 Characters Category:NeS2 Heroes Category:Forgotten Characters Category:Forgotten Army